carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Johnny Winchester
Johnnys Gesicht ist den Teenagern schon bekannt, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnen, da er nämlich Dean Winchesters Sohn ist. Er wird Teil der Waywards und ist somit einer der Hauptcharaktere. Aussehen Johnny ist wie sein Vater 1,85m groß und muskulös gebaut. Er hat dunkelblonde Haare und grüne Augen. Sein Haarschnitt erinnert stark an Sams Frisur. Sein Kleidungsstil, ist seinem Onkel auch nachempfunden. So trägt er meistens Hoddies und karierte Hemden. Sein Aussehen an sich, ist ziemlich unauffällig. thumb|185px Früheres Leben Johnny ist der Sohn von Dean und einer deutschen Staatsbürgerin. Sein Onkel Sam und zugleich bester Freund von Dean, verstarb vor seiner Geburt. Seine Mutter starb an Krebs. Anfangs halfen die Medikamente recht gut, doch wurde das Immunsystem seiner Mutter immer schwächer und eine auftretende Grippe brachte es dann leider zu Ende (Er gestand auch, dass er eher ein 'Mamakind' war, als ein 'Papakind'). Später erfuhr Johnny vom Familiengeschäft und wollte einsteigen. Dean wollte seinem Sohn das Jägerdarsein ersparen, doch Johnny entschied sich dagegen und verließ mit 18 sein Elternhaus. Dean folgte ihn nicht und sagte, wenn er gehen wolle, dann solle er nie wieder zurück kommen. Handlungsverlauf Carry On 2 Jahre später wurde Johnny bei der Jagd, von einem Formwandler, der für Astaroth arbeitete, verschleppt und kopiert. Nina kannte den "Bobby Singer", doch musste dann feststellen, dass es die ganze Zeit über ein Formwandler war. Später, als die Kids einer nachdem anderen entführt wurden, begegneten sie sich. Gemeinsam besiegten sie den Vampir Dusk und "Bobby". Nach ihrem Sieg, gingen sie alle zusammen etwas trinken und lernten sich näher kennen. Johnny beschloss der Gruppe beizutreten. Bei der Schlacht von Duisbaden half er dabei die Stadt vor einer Zombie-Epidemie zu retten. Beim Kampf gegen einen Zombie wurde er jedoch getötet, später aber von Astaroth zurückgeholt, um ihn ein zweites Mal töten zu können. Es ist Astaroth jedoch nicht gelungen, da er von den Kids in Luzifer´s Käfig eingesperrt wurde. Carry On 2 - Chaos and Error folgt... Carry On 3 - Family Remains folgt... Carry On 4 - Age of Gomorrha #Auf dem Schiff trinkt er mit Connor ein Bier, die beiden verstehen sich sehr gut. Er winkt seine neue feste Freundin Mei zu sich, weil sie sich nicht bewegt, nimmt er sie über die Schulter und springt mit ihr in den Pool. Dass die beiden zusammen sind, hatte er zunächst nur Connor und Draco erzählt - dieser hatte sich "im angeheiterten Zustand mal wieder" verplappert. Als Connor, den Pool erhitzt, behauptet Johnny, er wolle auch solche Kräfte haben, was Connor verneint. #Da Mei die heuchlerische Art von Argit und Franky erkennt, Johnny diese jedoch glaubt zu kennen, versucht er zunächst, seine Freundin zu beruhigen, bald steigt sie jedoch aus der Limousine aus und er folgt sofort. Weitere Beschwichtigungsversuche scheitern, also küsst er sie und nimmt ihre Hand und sie gehen weiter. Die restlichen Waywards folgen. Als Bridget einen Anruf bekommt und scheinbar dringend gehen will, stellt sich Johnny auf Mei's Seite: Der Speer sei wichtiger. Im Runyon Canyon angekommen, tastet er nach seiner Waffe - der Rest der Gruppe ist bereits kampfbereit, woraufhin Johnny sie versucht zu beruhigen. Doch sie gehen weiter. #Er ist derjenige, der eine Leiche aus 30 Metern Entfernung zuerst entdeckt. Im Kampf mit Morlun ruft er "Mei!", damit sie einen Studenten (eine Geisel von Morlun) mittels Engelskraft rettet. Als Morlun erneut darauf besteht, dass sie ihm den Speer einfach übergeben, protestiert Johnny. Während Mei sich hitzköpfig gegen Morluns Kontrolle wehrt, redet Johnny erneut beruhigend auf sie ein, darauf anspielend, man könne sich "lieber was einfallen lassen, um diese genmutierten Hühnchen loszuwerden". Er versteht schnell, als Mei ihre Kräfte wieder nutzen kann. Als Mei sich um Bridget sorgt, ist er ein wenig missmutig, ihm ist unwohl, wenn er sieht wie sie mit Bridget umgeht - er bekommt Meis Antwort telepathisch. Nachdem der Tunnel zusammengebrochen ist, bleiben er und Mei zurück um das Problem zu klären. Meis Blicke gegenüber machen Johnny nervös, wütend, traurig, und das Schlimmste sei, es mache ihm Angst - das auszusprechen fällt ihm schwer, ist ihm peinlich. Mit leichten Tränen in den Augen erklärt er ihr, dass er Angst habe, sie zu verlieren, da er noch nie so gefühlt habe. Nach Verständnis füreinander, Kuss, Umarmung, Liebesgeständnis und Herumgeplänkel nimmt er sie wieder über die Schulter. #Connor vergewissert sich freundschaftlich, dass zwischen den beiden alles gut ist. Später im Jet lenkt Johnny auf den Ernst der Lage zurück, er fragt nach Verstecken und Büchern über das Übernatürliche, um mehr über den Speer herauszufinden. Als Draco ihn anhält, sich zu entspannen - Johnny schätze Momente des Friedens auch, jedoch gäbe es noch zu viele unklärte Fragen bezüglich der Kräfte des Speeres. #Als Mei sich um die anderen sorgt bezüglich der bevorstehenden Trennung, legt Johnny den Arm um sie und beruhigt sie ein weiteres Mal. Sie beiden machen sich auf den Weg zu Mei's Impala, Mei teleportiert die beiden nach Hause, ehe sie Johnny Richtung Bett lotst und er sie zu küssen beginnt, etc. #Nachdem Mei aus der Dusche kommt, ist er wieder sehr aufmerksam und will wissen, was passiert ist. Sie erzählt davon, wie Azrael ihr erschien und die Namen der Gotteswaffen nannte. Dass entweder Nina oder Draco ein Verräter sein sollte, lässt ihn grübeln, doch er gibt Mei einen Kuss und schickt dem Rest der Gruppe eine SMS. #- #- #Johnny packt seinen Koffer aus und hängt die Sachen in den Schrank. Er sieht aus dem Fenster zu Mei, welche am See steht. Nachdem er die Treppe hinuntergeht, fällt ihm der helle Boden auf. Er geht hinaus zu Mei, umarmt sie von hinten und spricht sie darauf an. Sie wird emotional, was er sofort bemerkt und sich dafür entschuldigt. Mei erzählt ein wenig weinend von ihrer verstorbenen Familie, was Johnny berührt, so dass ihm ebenfalls die Tränen kommen. Daraufhin macht er ihr einen Antrag. Sie nimmt an. Später recherchieren beide und stoßen auf Gomorrha. Johnny scheint von der Bibel keine Ahnung zu haben. #- #Als Mei Anzeichen von Verzweiflung was die Recherche zu Gomorrha angeht zeigt, wirkt Johnny dem mit Humor entgegen. Als sie auf ihr klingelndes Handy ungewöhnlich reagiert, macht er sich Sorgen. Später spricht er den Anrufer und hält die Aussage, es sei Meis Bruder, für einen Scherz und rät dem Anrufer aufzulegen. Alex tritt die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ein, Johnny stellt sich schützend vor die emotional verwirrte Mei. Alex erzähltihnen, was ihm widerfahren ist und Johnny erklärt ihm, ihm seien keine Jäger, sondern Dämonen, die mit Weatta arbeiten, begegnet. Er verteidigt Mei und ist etwas kühl Alex gegenüber. Stunden später kommt er, ebenfalls humorvoll, in das ehemalige Kinderzimmer von Alex, wo die beiden Geschwister reden. #Johnny wartet schon auf seine Freundin, als sie glücklich aus dem Zimmer kommt, in dem ihr Bruder schläft. Auf seine Worte "Na komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, führt sie. Mei zieht ihn über sich ins Bett und sie küssen sich eine Weile, bis sie für einen scheinbar wichtigen Anruf unterbricht. Johnny ist definitiv nicht glücklich damit. Connor scheint eine Gotteswaffe gefunden zu haben und in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken. Johnny seuftzt, er wär "wirklich eher für den heißen Sex", was Mei bestätigt. Telepathisch redet sie mit Connor, ehe sie sich wieder Johnny widmet. #Durch das Knarren der Fußbodendielen wird Johnny wach und tastet das Bett nach Mei ab. Er flüstert ihren Namen, woraufhin sie nocheinmal ins Zimmer kommt und ihm erklärt, dass sie Connor wegen der Waffe helfen will. Johnny gibt ihr einen Kuss zum Abschied und ist unbesorgt. #- #- #Johnny, Mei, Alex und Connor teleportieren sich im Anzug gekleidet zur Polizeistation, wo er Mei ins Leichenschauhaus hinterherhastet, als er von Connor erfährt, dass sich DarkMei zuvor gezeigt hatte. Sanft und mitfühlend bringt er sie wieder hinaus, nachdem sie die tote Bridget gesehen haben. Als sie in Jasons Gegenwart jedoch wütend wird und diesem Vorwürfe macht, geht Johnny dazwischen und ist fassungslos. Wenig später wollen Draco, Ina und Melissa gehen, woraufhin Johnny protestiert. #- #Mei hat sich mehrere Stunden isoliert, und Johnny erklärt dem besorgten Alex, sie müssen ihr Zeit geben, sie sei stark. Auf Connors "ihre dunkle Seite wird sie nie wieder überkommen" antwortet Johnny nach einer Weile, Mei sei ein Risikofaktor und man könne sich das schön reden, sie sollten aber realistisch bleiben. Er würde lieber sterben, als in ihre blutroten Augen zu schauen. Er sagt, er wolle "das zu Ende bringen", sollte sie von Azraels dunkler Seite wieder übermannt und töten, vielleicht sogar aus der Gruppe. Dabei ist er wütend und den Tränen nahe. Mei kommt ins Zimmer und stimmt ihm zu. Sie verlangt von ihnen, sie umzubringen, sollte sie "je wieder zu diesem Monster werden".Johnny küsst sie, jetzt wollen sich die vier ablenken. Mei macht ihm klar, dass er der einzige ist, der für den Schlüssel des Wissens in Frage kommt und so nimmt er ihn in die Hand. Es passiert nichts. Connor schlägt vor, Bridget zu begraben, Johnny will ihm helfen ihren Körper zu holen. Bei der Beerdigung singt er mit Jason, Lynn, Mei und Melissa leise mit. # Carry On 5 - The end of the beginning folgt... Verhalten Obwohl er Deans Sohn ist, scheint er mehr nach seinen Onkel zu kommen und das obwohl sie sich nie kennengelernt haben. So sind Johnny und Sam, gegen den Willen ihrer Väter, ihren eigenen Lebensweg gegangen. Aber das ist nicht die einzige Gemeinsamkeit. Ihre Väter haben ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu geknallt, sie haben den selben Haarschnitt und haben sogar den selben Klamottenstil. Dennoch sehen sich Johnny und Dean äußerlich sehr ähnlich (siehe Trivia). Johnny will im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Jägern, nicht aus irgendwelchen komplizierten Gründen das übernatürliche Jagen, sondern weil es ihn Spaß macht und er sich in dieses Leben eingewöhnt hat. Früher hat Johnny die Gewohnheit gezeigt, oftmals Aufzugeben wenn sich ihm Probleme in den Weg stellten. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, machte Dean ihm klar, dass im Leben schlimme Dinge passieren und das er damit umgehen müsse. Danach ging Johnny kaum emotionale Bindungen zu irgendjemanden ein, was ihm langsam aber sicher etwas gefühlstaub werden lies. Kurz vor dem Ende des dritten Teils ändert er jedoch seine ist-mir-doch-alles-egal-Einstellung. Familie *Unbenannte Mutter; verstorben *Dean Winchester (Vater) *Sam Winchester (Onkel); verstorben *Adam Milligan (Onkel); verstorben *John Winchester (Großvater); verstorben *Mary Winchester (Großmutter); verstorben Trivia *Er ist nach seinem Großvater und seinem Onkel benannt. *Er fährt den Impala seines Vaters. * Es missfällt ihm mit den Männern seiner Familie verglichen zu werden. Wo möglich nervt es ihn nur, da er dies anscheinend schon zu oft hören musste. *Obwohl er in Topform ist, scheint er eine starke Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten zu haben. *Er und Dean sind die einzigen überlebenden Winchesters. *Er, Connor , Melissa und Bonnie sind die einzigen der Truppe, die gestorben und wieder zurückgebracht wurden. Damit erfüllt Johnny eine berühmte Familientradition der Winchesters, da er starb und wiedererweckt wurde. *Wie Dean hat auch er Angst vorm Fliegen. *Er sieht genauso aus wie sein Vater, als dieser ein Teenager war:thumb|217px|Johnny links, Dean rechts. *Er war mit Nina zusammen, doch hatten sie sich in Carry On 2 getrennt. * Im Laufe des 3. Teils verliebt er sich in Mei, was er ihr erst kurz vorm Ende gesteht. Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Waywards